Generally, in current Web-based interactive applications, when a client initiates a page request to the server, the server returns a page (HTML file) requested by the client back to the client to complete a webpage loading process. However, such an interaction involves the following disadvantages.
Firstly, page updating is performed based on polling. The client periodically sends an HTTP request to the server, and the server returns updated data for the entire page to the client. According to such a conventional page updating based on the HTTP request, the client is required to keep sending requests to the server. However, an HTTP request header is very long, which will occupy a lot of bandwidth and waste a lot of resources. Although an asynchronous JavaScript and XML (AJAX) technology may perform partial page update by sending an AJAX request from the client to the server, the AJAX request is also performed based on polling. That is, regardless of whether the actual page data is updated, AJAX requests are sent to the server periodically, thereby wasting bandwidth resources.
Secondly, in a case of high concurrent user access, it is unable to provide user data flow control based on a granularity of page component.
Thirdly, it is unable to personalize webpage loading. With respect to the same requested page, a layout and content displayed in the client are the same for all users. Even for a particular user with special authorizations, an overall page layout and content are unable to be dynamically created or controlled by a backend server.